


[中文翻译] 某个时空里，Mark是个咖啡师

by NonlinearOscillation



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Crack, M/M, The Impending Robot Apocalypse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonlinearOscillation/pseuds/NonlinearOscillation
Summary: Eduardo暗恋着他最喜欢的那家咖啡店里的咖啡师。糟糕是的同时有一群邪恶的机器人试图杀死他。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One Where Mark Is A Barista](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265539) by [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot). 



Eduardo是个生活规律的人，这就是为什么他每周一、三、五上午十点上课前都会去同一家咖啡店。哈佛广场周围有五家不同的咖啡店，但这家是他的最爱，即便它不在他上早课的必经之路上。

“你的时间表非常固定，”咖啡师——他们在星巴克以外的地方还叫咖啡师（barista）吗？——问道：“你每周五都在完全一样的时间来吗？”

Eduardo眨了眨眼，因为他不确定自己是否清醒到足以处理这样的问题。这就是他来这里买咖啡的原因。“什么？”他问。

“还有，你叫什么名字？”咖啡师说。他举起纸杯，杯子上有一个空白的地方，下面印着小狗追逐蝴蝶的可爱涂鸦，显然是为了写Eduardo的名字而准备的。

“Eduardo，”Eduardo说，“是我想错了，还是你问我这些问题的顺序不对？”

咖啡师——Mark，他的姓名牌上写着——只是用他那双大眼睛眨也不眨地看着Eduardo。它们很漂亮，Eduardo心不在焉地注意到，又黑又蓝。“不，”Mark说，“我想你没错。”

Mark在纸杯上写下Eduardo的名字。

直到他的金融机构课上到一半，Eduardo才意识到，也许Mark是在跟他搭讪。也可能只是调情，无论那是一次多么笨拙的尝试。好吧，这次经历教会了Eduardo要摄入咖啡因之后再与其他人类互动。

\---

那次之后，Eduardo每个周五早晨踏进咖啡店里时，Mark都会在那里。也许他过去一直在，但现在Eduardo注意到了他。他的动作非常有效率，完成各种订单的速度飞快，手却总是很精准。Eduardo从来没见到过他洒出一滴液体。

Eduardo现在也注意到了与Mark有关的其他东西。他头发的卷曲，嘴唇的曲线。这让Eduardo想知道Mark在咖啡店之外是什么样子。他看起来像个学生，但他不在Eduardo所处任何一个班级里。不过这座校园很大。这种情况也没那么奇怪。

“最近我们这里天气不错。”Eduardo说。近一周来始终阳光明媚，对于大波士顿地区来说，算是个真正的记录。

“看来是在正常的工作参数之内，”Mark说。他的脸上还是一片空白。“在这个词语的某些定义下，这样很好。”他说：“你叫什么名字来着？”

Eduardo叹了口气。他的名字明明不是一个常见的名字，但也许Mark写下的名字太多了，所以没法把它们全部记清楚。“Eduardo。”他说。

他没有盯着Mark握住粗记号笔的手指，即使它们很长，而且出奇地优雅。那样会显得太奇怪了。

\---

“你每周五都在一样的时间在这里吗？”Eduardo在Mark把咖啡递给他时问道，他将身子向前倾，并露出最灿烂的笑容。他认为值得一试，因为Mark注意到 _他_ 每周五早上都会来。他甚至还预先喝了一些食堂里的恶心咖啡，只是为了让他能清醒地进行整个谈话。

Mark只是盯着他。“我在这里工作，”他说，语气十分平淡，“这是我的班。我不明白为什么我会不在这里。”他举起杯子，问：“名字？”

“我只是想说——”Eduardo说，尽量不显得非常丢脸。“算了。”他发誓这辈子都会远离可爱的咖啡师。

  
\---

“不，真的，”Christy说，“他可能是那种笨拙的书呆子类型，不知道如何跟人交谈。”她把数字敲进计算器里，每五秒钟就要骂一句脏话。Christy是Eduardo认识的唯一一个把写作业当成上战场的人。

她还是安慰地捏了捏他的胳膊。他有点后悔他们分手了，但他明白他们永远不会有结果。Christy是，嗯，不只有一点点“A型人格”[1]，Eduardo无法承受与一个实际上没有任何时间的人约会的压力。她只是设法在论文、课程和俱乐部会议之间挤出这次友好的聚会。

“我对于他问我日程安排这件事没有过度解读吧？”Eduardo问道。他让自己趴在Christy的床上。她的床单真的是全校最让人舒服的床单。“不是我想太多之类的吧？”

“你知道的，你可以直接约他出去。”Christy说。“相信我，这类书呆子不擅长说潜台词，或者说根本不会说。”她又用铅笔潦草地写下了几个数字。

“我想我不能再被拒绝一次了，”Eduardo说，“两次已经够糟了，他 _甚至不记得我的名字_ 。”

“可怜的孩子，”Christy说。“你的生活是如此艰难。”她最近一直在参与为中国的孤儿捐款的慈善活动，这意味着当Eduardo希望有人为他感到难过的时候，她比起平时更懒得为Eduardo感到难过了。

“你根本没帮上忙。”Eduardo说。

“太糟糕了。”Christy说。

\---

“你愿意和我约会吗？”Eduardo问。他今天看上去一团糟，这真的会让他的父亲失望，因为他的父亲非常注重形象，不会想看到自己的儿子像刚从床上滚下来的样子。虽然Eduardo确实刚从床上滚下来。

“什么？”Mark问。他正在给别人做热巧克力，他甚至不用看手就知道自己在做什么动作。Eduardo很努力地让自己不要觉得那样很性感。

“约会，”Eduardo说，把每个字母都念得很清楚，“和我一起。”

Mark只是看起来很困惑。“什么事？”他问。

事已至此，Eduardo根本不知道自己为什么甚至要问这个问题。很明显，嗯，Mark对此一无所知，Eduardo真的想立刻从所有人面前消失，尤其是从咖啡师们面前，尤其是从 _Mark_ 面前。“好吧，”Eduardo说，“我知道了，我只是，我不会再打扰你了。”

他等着咖啡做好，然后抓起杯子，没有再跟Mark说一句话。他需要赶时间，以便及时赶到下一节课，他会喝了这杯咖啡，这样一来这次在一大堆同学面前被羞辱的经历就不会完全浪费。

但是，他听到有人大叫：“操！有枪——”

当尖叫和枪声响起的时候，Eduardo本能地试图躲避。此时一只有力的手抓住他，把他从柜台上方拉到后面。

“怎么回事？”Eduardo问，因为是Mark把他拖到柜台后面的。Mark，比Eduardo矮几英寸，几乎和Eduardo一样瘦。他看上去几乎不能把Eduardo的妹妹从地面上挑起几英寸，更不用说把Eduardo抬起整整三英尺好让他翻过柜台。Mark并没有像其他人那样慌乱。他的眼神不自然的平静，瞳孔里有一种诡异的红色光芒。

“如果你想活命就跟我走。[2]”Mark说。


	2. Chapter 2

尽管Mark是个机器人，但显然他还住在学生宿舍里。

“嘿，”当Eduardo和Mark走进房间里时，有个人说道：“Mark交了个新朋友。”

Eduardo曾经认为也许Mark的宿舍会像某个疯狂科学家的实验室，每一面墙上都有不详的显示器，每一个表面都散落着电脑零件。但并不，这只是一间无聊的宿舍，茶几上放着吃到一半的奇多薯条，地板上丢着某人的连帽衫，还有一个被贴满了外卖菜单的迷你冰箱。

Mark的室友们把头伸出他们的房间。Eduardo觉得他可能和他们中的一个人在大一的时候上过同一节物理课。就是那个穿着灰色连帽衫的、红头发的人。

“天呐，伙计，”他说，“他做到了。”

“嗨。”Eduardo嘴上打招呼的同时挥了挥手。他知道自己看起来一团糟。他的西装上沾满了泥土，因为他和Mark不得不在地上爬行以免被发现。他的脸上有擦伤，是Mark在他们试图逃跑时拖着他穿过废墟而留下的。他可能还浑身是汗，这也说得通，毕竟他们早上跑了那么多的路，藏了那么多地方。

那个金发的室友伸出一只手。“我是Chris。”

Euduardo握了一下。“Eduardo。”

另一个人在他的房间门口挥了挥手。“Dustin。”

“我需要你给我们一千美元，”Mark说。他的眼睛又变回蓝色了，如果不是因为他脸上那种诡异的平淡，他几乎又像个真实的人类了。

“什么？不，”Eduardo说。“我甚至不知道你是谁，或者你是什么。”

Mark对他眨了几下眼睛。

“那是Mark。”Dustin指着Mark说。Mark还穿着他的工作围裙，姓名牌还钉在胸前，提醒着人们他的名字是Mark。

“他是个机器人。”Chris有帮助地补充道。

Eduardo把脸埋进手里。“我搞不清楚到底发生什么事了。”

“谷歌已经加强了他们的攻击。”Mark说。“我们迟早会需要那笔钱。”他走到最近的一台笔记本电脑前，用数据线把自己连接到电脑上。Eduardo产生了一个可怕的想法，那就是Mark可能会把他自己同步到电脑里，就像iPod一样。

Eduardo说：“等等，谷歌和这些有什么关系？”他找来了张最近的椅子，跌坐到里面。如果这是个正常的日子，他现在就会坐在椅子上听他的统计学讲座，而不是试图弄清楚 _他的生活到底出了什么问题_ 。

Chris打开冰箱，拿出两瓶科罗纳啤酒。他把一瓶递给Eduardo，自己则打开另一瓶。Chris说：“好吧，我是从Mark那里得到这些二手信息的，你应该也看出来了，沟通不是他的强项。显然，谷歌在2024年完成对所有人类知识的索引之后，产生了感知能力，就在那时，它决定它不喜欢人类，并控制了几个导弹防御系统来消灭我们所有人，当然，人类反击了，一个叫Facebook的网站成为人类反抗军最后的堡垒。”

Eduardo盯着Chris，啤酒在他的指尖之间无用地摇晃着。“你知道你听起来很疯狂，对吧？”

Chris用拇指戳了戳Mark的方向。“显然，真正的Mark Zuckerberg去年被谷歌的秘密特工暗杀了，他们被派回过去，以确保Facebook永远不会被建立。人类反抗军则成功地把机器人Mark送回了过去，好让Facebook能如期创建。”

“没有人注意到？也没有人在意？”

“很难分辨出他和人类Mark之间的区别。”Chris说。

Dustin耸了耸肩。“而且，他对咖啡很在行，这对通宵学习绝对很有帮助。”

Chris翻了个白眼。“我和Dustin是在几个月前才发现的，当时Mark关于我们的记忆开始出现了故障。”

在这期间，Mark一直很安静，呆呆地看着前方。他的脸很光滑，一点也没有忧虑和烦恼。他的颧骨很好看，即使是金属做的。困扰Eduardo的事情是，他明明知道Mark只是一个没有灵魂的机器，却仍然觉得他很有吸引力。

“今天早上，”Eduardo问，“那是他们想干掉你吗？”

Mark把头转向Eduardo。“不，”Mark说，“你是Facebook背后的经济支持，我在那里是为了保护你。”

“噢。”Eduardo说。这感觉很奇怪，几乎是一种解脱，知道自己不是偶然卷入这一切，知道可能是命运的安排让他的道路和Mark的道路相交。虽然他确实希望自己生活在一个没有杀人机器人的时间线上。

“所以，”Mark说，“你会帮我们吗？”

Eduardo看了看四周。Chris看起来就像一分钟前刚醒来，还穿着睡衣、法兰绒裤和栗色的哈佛T恤。Dustin闻起来则像他过去48小时都没睡，衣服都没换过。Mark就是Mark自己，表情和往常一样单调、捉摸不透，他还穿着咖啡师围裙。如果这就是人类抵抗军的顶梁柱，那他们都可笑地、疯狂地完蛋了。

但Eduardo永远会选择勇敢的人类反抗者阵营，而不是那些可怕的杀人机器。

“好啊，”他说，“我会帮你的。”他深吸一口气。“你需要多少钱来着？”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：  
> [1]Type A，出自一种分为A型和B型的人格理论，A型被认为攻击性强、雄心勃勃、急躁、神经质。  
> [2]《终结者》第一部里Reece Kyle救走Sarah Connor时的经典台词。
> 
> 感谢我的校对[Asinarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc)


End file.
